


A Family

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy's family, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: He finally had a family that was completely made of love and couldn't be happier.





	A Family

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Eggsy stories out there in my opinion so I decided to try and write one that was pure fluffy sweetness. Hope it makes you smile! :)

The front door creaked open ever so slightly as Eggsy slipped into the small house. He slid through the narrow opening and closed the door with a soft click. It was the mIddle of the night and as eager as he was to see a couple of smiling faces greet him, he'd hate to wake them up so late. He had gotten back from his mission later than anticipated and it was probably closer to being morning than night at this point. 

So far he was being successful in his attempts to be stealthy and that worried him. He expected two out of three of his usual greeters to be sleeping, but all three? Eggsy put his shoes up on their shelf and out of reach of wandering hands, didn't want certain people to play with them and unlock the hidden blade in them after all, before heading down the hall. He poked his head into one of the rooms and frowned when he saw it was empty. Eggsy moved further down the hall and looked into the master bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief at the three sleeping forms. Staying quiet, he stepped further into the room, heart warming at the sight. 

You were sleeping soundly, relaxed expression on your beautiful face. His eyes moved over your peaceful form and followed your outstretched arm, wrapped protectively around your young daughter. Lee was snuggled up close to you, smiling as she slept in her mother’s arms. She had your attractive looks, but often showed she was indeed Eggsy’s daughter. She had the habit of using her cuteness to convince people to go along with her and get out of trouble and you enjoyed teasing Eggsy how she could be like him with her clever ideas and quick thinking.

Between the two of you lay a curled up JB. Eggsy smiled at the slumbering pug. The small dog adored your daughter and would often follow her around or want to play with her. It made him overjoyed to see his little family having come together.

As if having detected he was being thought about, JB opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend, eyes trained on him. Eggsy held a finger to his mouth before slipping back out of the room. He walked into the bathroom to wash up and change and turned to see JB sitting in the doorway, watching him curiously. “Hey there, bud. Been looking after the girls for me, right? Thanks, JB.” JB’s tail wagged eagerly at the praise and Eggsy chuckled a little. He splashed his face, put his glasses away, and walked back toward the bedroom now that he was changed out of his Kingsman suit. JB followed him as fast as his little legs would carry him.

As he walked back into the room, JB let out one short bark and Eggsy gave him a panicked look. Now of all times he decided not to behave?

“JB? What's wrong?” Lee sat up in bed, tiny fists rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she blinked and focused, she realized who was standing by the door, making her face light up. “Daddy! You're home!” Eggsy’s heart swelled as he watched her scramble from under the covers and jump into his arms. “I missed you so much!” 

“I missed you more, sweetheart!” Eggsy kissed his daughter’s forehead and smiled wider as she giggled. 

“Did you go do super secret spy work with Aunt Roxy again?” Her eyes were wide with excitement, suddenly awake at the unexpected arrival of her father in the night.

He grinned at her enthusiasm. Somewhere along the line someone had made a passing comment about Kingsman and his daughter thought it was the coolest thing in the world her dad was a secret spy. He wasn't quite sure if she thought it was true or just loved the idea of him being a secret agent, but either way it made him happy for her to be so proud of him and so excited to hear about his missions. Granted he had to make the stories appropriate to tell a five-year-old and leave out particularly sensitive information, but he loved having this area to bond with his daughter over. It seemed appropriate too, considering she was named after his father too, a great man who had been in training to be a Kingsman.

“Yes, I did. I asked her to stop by before her next mission since we haven't had her over in a while. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah! I love when Aunt Roxy comes to visit!” Lee’s cheering made him chuckle.

“Shhh…quiet or you'll wake your mum.” 

“Sweetie...? Is everything okay…?” You sat up with a yawn and Lee beamed at her mother, delighted to give the good news.

“Daddy’s home!”

You paused mid-yawn to see Eggsy giving you a shy smile as he held your excited daughter. “Evening, love…”

Your smile was so warm, so loving, Eggsy felt his heartbeat pick up. Never in any of the years you had been together did you question his late night arrivals or sudden departures for new missions. You never demanded to know why he would be gone for entire days, days on end once in awhile. A couple times he had distant missions and had been gone for a couple weeks, but you just greeted him with a smile and embrace. He always felt guilty being away from his family for so long, or when he saw your relief at seeing he was okay, but it meant so much to him that you never pushed him or made him choose between his family and his work.

He moved closer and you sat up as he approached. Eggsy set your daughter down beside you as he sat at the edge of the bed, hand reaching out to stroke your cheek. “I missed you…” 

“I missed you more…” Your words came out in a breathy rush as you threw your arms around his neck and gave him a long, slow kiss. 

Lee giggled. “Ick!” She smiled at her parents and both of you laughed, leaning your forehead on each other’s.

Suddenly, you gasped and put a hand to your stomach. Eggsy’s eyes immediately darted over you in concern, but you smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. “It’s okay, Eggsy. It's just Harry being active again. He's been kicking all day. Impatient for you to come home, maybe?”

“Is he kicking now…?”

“Yes. Would you like to feel, dear?” He nodded timidly even though he had gone through all this before when you were pregnant with Lee. Smiling you took his hand and rested it on your belly. “Righttttt….there!”

He left his hand there for a moment before he felt the familiar flutter beneath his palm. Eggsy grinned and let out a delighted laugh. “Why hello there, Harry! Much as I love knowing you're getting your exercise in there how about letting your mum get some sleep, yeah?”

You smiled happily, but he could see sleep starting to overtake you again. “C’mon, love. Let's get some sleep.”

Nodding, you laid back down and the mattress shifted under Eggsy as he climbed in. Lee burrowed down between the pair of you, closing her eyes. Even JB hopped up on the bed, walking in a circle before settling down with the group. Both you and Eggsy laid an arm over your daughter and you rested your head against his as you started to fall back to sleep. “Goodnight, Eggsy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy!” JB barked as if saying he agreed with Lee.

“And I love both of my girls.” Eggsy kissed his daughter’s cheek before kissing you once more. JB let out a sharp snort and he smirked at his friend. “I love you too, JB.” He rubbed the pug’s head. JB seemed satisfied with this, laying his head down and letting Eggsy settle in to sleep with his family.


End file.
